


My Collection

by tyrionsonoftywin



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrionsonoftywin/pseuds/tyrionsonoftywin
Summary: This is a JDox one-shots collection. I'll update it frequently, I swear!
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Comments: 23
Kudos: 59





	1. 5 times JD cuddled Perry + 1 time Perry cuddled JD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD LOVES cuddling. Perry...not so much, JD thinks.

**1.**

The first time, it was also the first time they had had sex. JD wasn't even sure it meant _anything_ , but the bed of the on-call room -yes, they did it in the on-call room- was _very_ , like _very_ small and... JD's hand casually ended up in Dr. Cox's hair, stroking it.

It was soft.

JD liked to curl his fingers in it, he discovered.

"Get that hand out of my hair, Samantha, or I swear to you, it'll become like the hand of _Addams family_ " Cox said, giving him a dirty look.

He winced.

 _Should I learn how to play_ _the piano?_ JD thought.

...and he put his hand on the pillow.

 _Fine. No cuddling._

"Sorry." 

_Your loss. I am exceptional at cuddling_.

**2.**

The second time it was the day after, but Dr. Cox had come thanks to JD fourth times by then.

JD had woken up in the middle of the night and only after a few seconds he had realized that he was in his mentor's bed .

He slept next to him, on his stomach. JD saw him being so _relaxed,_ and he thought he had never seen Dr. Cox like that at work.

Was it because of him?

_Of course, I'm amazing at having sex._

"Okay, Dr. Cox, " he whispered, clearing his throat. "You have three seconds to leave, or I'll cuddle you."

Cox grunted in his sleep.

"Awesome" JD grinned. "1...2...3!"

JD came up to him, kissing him on the lips. They were dry. He should have lent him the cocoa butter. But the dry lips were... _manly_. He gave him another kiss on the nose. He had a nice nose. Well, every part of Dr. Cox was nice. _Every part._

_Focus, JD._

Right. Cuddling.

Another kiss on the forehead. One of Perry's curls fell on JD's nose. Oh, his hair smelled of apricot. He had to steal that shampoo. Oh my God, what if it was just for curly hair?

Dr. Cox growled, still with his eyes closed. "Tamara"

JD gasped.

_He's dreaming of me!_

He smiled and went back to sleep.

**3.**

The third time it was very fast. JD didn't even know if it could be considered cuddling.

They were seated at the same table, during lunch at the hospital.

Next to JD, Elliot was complaining about her new patient, but JD's attention was only for Dr. Cox, who was sitting in front of him . A week had passed since they first had sex, and JD wanted to celebrate. With other sex. It was their week-versary.

So he raised his foot to him, touching his knee.

Dr. Cox's eyes widened. JD hit him slightly again.

"Shirley and I have to go," said Dr. Cox, getting up abruptly. "It's an emergency," JD smiled. Then he didn't smile anymore because he had to make his friends think it was an emergency. Then he smiled again when Cox slammed him against the wall of the on-call room.

_He knows that it's our week-versary!_

Then his mouth was too busy to smile.

**4.**

The fourth time, JD had woken up before Perry -he could call him Perry now! -, because he had a morning shift.

It seemed that he was sleeping. He was snoring, so he was sleeping.

Oh, God, if he looked like an angel. A beautiful snoring angel.

"Good morning..." _Perry._ He should have called him _Perry,_ use that name until it made less and less sense. _Perry. Perry. Perry._ There were so many words that rhymed with _Perry._ Maybe he should have asked Ted to write him a song.

_Your sperm, Perry, to me is as tasty as curry ._

But JD felt brave. "...babe." He left him a kiss on the cheeck.

Verbal cuddling. Still cuddling.

**5.**

The fifth time, JD and Perry had been having regular sex for two and a half weeks and JD still hadn't figured out how to rank their relationship. And he couldn't ask Ted to write that song for Perry, because everyone would have find out that he liked Perry's sperm. Not that it would have been a surprise.

But that day, Perry said something that surprised him.

"Listen, why don't you come at my place with a pizza tonight?" JD's eyes widened. "Why with a pizza?"

Perry looked at him as if he spoke another language. 

_Well, pizza is an Italian word, so basically..._

"To eat it"

"Oh," JD said, "You want me to bring you a pizza to eat it?"

Perry raised his eyebrows. "To eat it with you, Stephanie."

"Oh! Ok!"

_Oh my God, maybe he wants to eat pizza from my naked body! Kinky._

He went to his house with the pizza, and Perry greeted him with a smile. They sat on the couch.

"I got _the Lion King_ CD," he said, smiling even more. JD didn't understand. But _the Lion King_ was his favorite movie, so he decided he would investigate later.

He kissed Perry as the older man took the remote control and turned on the TV.

When Mufasa died, JD, with tears in his eyes, put a hand on Perry's leg, squeezing it a little.

He said nothing.

So, when Simba found his father's dead body, JD leaned his head on Perry's shoulder, preparing himself to a rant. But Perry continued to watch the movie eating his pizza -not from JD's naked body, though-, and JD started sobbing. 

**+1.**

Three days later, JD was in the pub next to the hospital with Turk, Carla, Elliot and Perry.

Actually Perry was there alone, but when JD saw him, he couldn't help telling his friends _Ehy, Dr. Cox is here, let's go say hello!_

He had gone to the toilet thinking Perry would have followed him, but he hadn't. When, after five minutes, he returned to his friends, Perry was sitting on his chair.

"That's my chair." He managed to stammer. Perry shrugged.

JD raised his eyebrows.

"Move" He warned him. Perry shook his head. "Nah"

"Fine." JD sat on his legs with a smirk. His friends gaped at him.

Perry put his hands on his belly, hugging him from behind. Then he buried his face in his neck. "This is _very very_ nice, Newbie" he murmured.

JD would have _never_ wanted the moment to end. Was Perry Cox... _cuddling_ him? In public? Before he could say anything, Elliot exclaimed. "Dr. Cox! Are you drunk?"

"Oh." Perry looked up at her, then he looked at JD. "Didn't you tell Barbie?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" Turk shouted. Carla blinked. Multiple times.

"I... I didn't tell anyone. What was I supposed to tell?" Perry glared at JD's friends. Then at JD.

"That I'm your boyfriend" As if it was _obvious._

"You are his... _what?"_ Carla's eyes went wide. And her mouth too.

"Wait a second." JD raised a finger to stop her to continue. He looked Perry in the eye. "You are my... _what?_ Since when?"

Perry shrugged. "I don't know. We had sex. I liked it. A lot. Still do. Then I told you you could call me Perry. I realized that I liked you, too. A lot. Still do. We had a date. I thought they knew. Why didn't you tell them?" JD didn't have the time to smile because Perry had _really_ said that he liked him _a lot_ that he listened the word _date._ “We had a _date_? When?" Perry looked at him like he was crazy.

_Like I am Hooch. Hooch is crazy._

"Three days ago. Pizza. My couch. _The Lion King._ Do you remember?"

“Oh my God, you two saw _The Lion King_ together! Dr. Cox, that's...” JD had never wanted to kill Elliot so much.

"You didn't tell me it was a date!" JD yelled. "I would have dressed sexier!" Perry chuckled softly. "That's sweet. But, Patricia, to me you are _always, always..._ "

"Ok! That's enough!" Turk clapped his hands on the table.

Perry frowned at him. "Oh Gandhi, spare us your jealous wife scenes, please." Then he smacked a kiss on JD's lips, grinning. "Did you really think we weren't together?"

JD felt stupid. The signals had been there, but he didn't believe Perry wanted something serious. Something serious with him. He shook his head. "You didn't even ask me."

Perry held him a little harder. "Right." He sighed. "JD, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!" JD gently cupped his face in his hands. "Yes, yes, yes." He kissed a million times every inch of _his boyfriend_ 's face.

Now he could cuddle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, this is a collection of JDox one-shots ^^  
> I'm very open to any prompts/ideas, so if you have some, this is my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jdoxsstuff  
> Please, leave a comment and a kudos if you want me to continue to post one-shots and you liked this one :)


	2. My Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry definetively doesn't have a crush on Newbie.

"Carla, could you explain to me what's going on in Samantha's head these days?"

Carla looked up from the computer to look him in the eye. "What did he do?"

Perry leaned against the nurse's station and whispered, as if they were in the middle of a secret mission: “He is happy. Well, he is always happy. But not the I-love-my-job-and-my-fantastic-mentor- _which I am_ _not-_ happy, that's another type of happiness, you know? I don't like it."

Carla sighed. "Oh, come on, again? We all know you don't really hate him."

Perry touched his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. “This is completely wrong: in fact, I hate _everything_ about Clarissa : his hair, because we all know he uses so much products that one day he will become bald and it just shows how much he is only a junior high school girl even if he _really_ likes to tell himself that he is a grown-up man; his big puppy eyes, which are, again, so _fucking_ big and he always look at me with those eyes as if I had just kicked him in the ass even if I just told him to shut up, and speaking of shut up, I _hate_ his mouth, because I swear to you Carla he won't never, never, never close it! Did you notice how _full_ his lips are? How can anyone have lips like that? Not even Jordan has them! Not to mention when he tilts his head and gets lost, daydreaming who knows what and then he says those super inappropriate sentences out of context and in the middle of the night, when I should be _sleeping_ , I can't, cause I can only ask myself what he was thinking about to come out with that sentence. And then I come to work and he is just _so happy_ , he does those little dances, did you see him? That's so annoying! _He_ is annoying! This is a fucking hospital! People die!" He stopped to catch his breath. "So yes, Carla, I _definetively_ hate him!"

"Wow," Laverne said, winking at Carla. "Looks like someone has a crush" Perry gaped at her. What had she just said? 

"I absolutely don't --- I don't --- did you listen to at least one word of what I said?"

"It's all right, Dr. Cox." Carla smiled, looking at him in amusement. "We won't tell Bambi."

Perry put his hands through his hair. He didn't have a crush on the kid. It was ridiculous. "Carla, I swear, I don't---"

"I never noticed he had such big eyes," Laverne said with a shrug.

"Yeah well, you don't see him that much, do you?" Perry said, glancing at Carla, looking for reassurance. "I don't have a crush on Newbie."

Carla chuckled softly. "Fine, but that part about his lips... Jeez, do you look at his lips while he's talking?" 

"I don't want to have this conversation anymore"

He started to leave. But Carla called him. "Dr. Cox?"

"Yeah?" He said, turning around.

"I think Bambi is happy because he is dating someone"

"Good for him."

Perry felt an uncontrollable urge to drink and punch someone.

But, unfortunately, he was at work, so he couldn't do either: he only ended up making three new interns cry in the supply closet. 

"Bad day?" Newbie asked him when the fourth also ran away sobbing. Perry nodded. "You have no idea." 

“Jeez, you've never been this hard on _me_ either. And you made me cry _thousands_ of times"

Perry looked up at him in confusion. "I never made you cry." 

Newbie chuckled. "Are you joking? I saw you as a superhero. Also, I thought you hated me. Well, I still kinda do. Both things, though." Perry swallowed hard.

Maybe Newbie realized he was _shocked_ by those words -and he didn't even know why- because he offered him a small smile. “Anyway. I became the doctor who I am because of you. I never really thanked you.” Perry didn't know what to say. Maybe the kid was expecting a _You can't really blame me for that, Jasmine_ , but the words didn't come. Or at least, not the ones he wanted.

"Is it true that you're dating someone?"

JD 's eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't make me repeat things twice, Hannah "

"I'm not dating anyone."

Perry felt a weight lift off his shoulders. "Carla needs to be updated, then"

“You asked Carla if I was dating someone? Why?"

And now Perry saw him. Like, he really _saw_ him: his hair, his eyes, his lips... he wasn't a junior high school girl. He was a grown-up man. 

And... _maybe_ he had a crush. Not on Jennifer, Louisa or Newbie: it was so clear. He had a crush on _JD._ "I just asked her why you are so happy, these days"

"Oh," JD said and... oh Jesus, was he _blushing_ right now? Hell, he _was_ a junior high school girl. "You noticed."

Perry sighed. He was noticing too many things about him, lately.

“It's not entirely wrong, however. I mean... I'm happy because I like a person. And I think he likes me, too." Perry bit his lip. Of course, who wouldn't like the kid? 

"He must be special."

"Very." JD's eyes were _shining_. Whoever was doing _that_ had like...magical powers.

"Perry" The doctor felt a shiver run down his back when he said his name. "Do you want to have dinner with me, when your shift is over?" 

Perry's eyes widened. Wait, _he_ had magical powers? And the kid... he had noticed Perry had a crush on him before even Perry himself did. God bless Carla. And Laverne.

He smirked. "Of course, Newbie. I would never want the hospital to lose your twirls."

JD beamed at him. "Seems legit." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very open to any prompts/ideas, so if you have some, this is my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jdoxsstuff  
> Please, leave a comment and a kudos if you want me to continue to post one-shots and you liked this one :)


	3. His very stupid dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Cox is six and he has two dads, a mom, a sister, a brother and a lot of toys.  
> Most of the time, he feels lucky.  
> Sometimes...his dads are stupid.  
> That day, his dads were very stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Daydee" thing... I wish it was an idea of mine, but I actually read it on "Changeling", one of my fav fics! Since I read it, I couldn't imagine Jack calling JD in other ways that weren't Daydee.

“Dad, _Da-y-dee_ had promised me he would buy me candies after school! _He_ was supposed to pick me up today!" Jack complained, pulling Dad by the arm. 

He wanted his candies. And his Daydee, too. When he woke up that morning, he wasn't at home, and Sammy neither.

Dad opened the car door for him. "Jack, please," He said, sighing.

The kid sulkily got into the car, looking at the empty booster seat that was between him and Jennifer.

He immediately screamed: "Where's Sammy? Today he is with us, not with Aunt Kim!"

Jennifer, hearing her brother's name, began to cry.

Jack was pretty scared by now. What if Daydee got tired of them? What if he wouldn't see him and Sammy ever again?

He stuck his head towards Dad, who was driving. "Where's Sammy? Where's Daydee?"

“Jack, Daydee is with Sammy. They're fine. Don't panic."

Little JD yelled "Daydee!"

Jack peeked at Dad from the car mirror. He seemed... _sad._ “Did you and Daydee fight? Sammy isn't my brother anymore?"

"Sammy!" Jennifer screamed again. Jack slapped his sister on the head. "Shut up!"

Dad didn't even get angry because he had beaten Jennifer, he just continued to look at the street without saying anything.

Jack ran to the hospital nursery as soon as he entered in the building.

His little brother was playing quietly with a fire truck. Jack smiled and joined him. Maybe it was the last time he could see him.

"Sammy!" The boy looked up and stretched his arms towards him _"Ieck!"_ Jack sat down next to him and hugged him giving him a kiss on the head.

“Sammy, I love you _so much,_ you know? You will never leave me alone with Jenny, will you?"

"Why should he leave you alone?" Jack spun around to hear that voice. "Daydee!"

Delighted, he ran to meet him, and Daydee bent down to take him in his arms and make him _fly._

"Eagle!" Jack exclaimed.

He embraced Daydee very strongly. Maybe it was the last time he could see his Daydee too. “Daydee, I was _so scared._ I thought you didn't love me anymore."

Daydee chuckled, but he looked as sad as Dad. Jack _had_ to do something. “Jack, I will always love you. I promise. And Sammy won't leave you alone."

"Daydee, Dad is so sad! Please, make peace with him!" He begged.

Daydee opened his mouth to reply, but someone interrupted him.

"Jack!" It was Dad. Daydee dropped Jack to the ground, while Jennifer, in the stroller, reached out to them.

"Daydee!" She screamed with her mouth open, from which two teeth protruded.

Upon hearing Jennifer, Sammy turned and his eyes lit up "Jenny! _Derry!"_

Dad came over to Sammy, taking him in his arms.

He didn't even greeted Daydee. Jack was about to cry. 

"Hey, champ. How are you?" Dad asked, tickling Sam.

Daydee left without even saying anything to Jennifer, who was still calling him. Jack felt sick and tears began fall on his cheecks. 

He went away before Dad could notice them.

"Can you write?" The Janitor leaned on his mop looking the kid in the eye.

"Sure. Do you think that just because I'm a Janitor, I can't write?" Jack rolled his eyes. _The Janitor._ No wonder why Daydee hated him. But he was a big kid by now. He was six. The Janitor didn't scare him.

“You have to write two notes. One for Daydee and one for Dad," He ordered, handing him the two blank sheets he had stolen from Ted's desk.

“On Daydee's one you have to write _JD, I'm sorry_ and on Dad's one _Perry, I'm sorry._ You got it?"

When they were mad at him, like when Jack _accidentally_ had threw a toy on Jennifer's head -his sister was _noisy._ Sammy was so quiet.- all he had to do was saying _I'm sorry._ Dad usually was still mad, but Daydee would cuddle Jack explaining him why they were mad - _you should protect your sister, Jack.-_ and then he would mess up his hair, while Dad would join them, kissing Daydee.

Yes, they just had to say that they were sorry. Jack asked himself why they didn't do that in the first place.

His mom was right when she said that they were stupid, when they wouldn't admit that they loved each other. -Now, they wouldn't stop to say that. Sometimes, at night, they _screamed_ it. Like, very loudly.-

Luckily, Jack wasn't stupid like his dads. 

The Janitor raised an eyebrow. "And why I _have to_ do that?" Jack shrugged. That one was easy.

"If you don't, I'll tell Dad you tried to hurt me. And he'll fire you."

The Janitor looked at him for a moment. Jack wasn't sure he understood. 

"My dad is Chief of Medicine." He added. He just learned how to said it.

The Janitor sighed. "Fine. I need a pen." 

Jack grinned.

The Janitor had suggested to Jack that they should add a place -they chose the mess hall- and an hour -an hour later- on the notes, so his dads would meet.

Jack had thought that was a great idea, and had given Carla the notes, to make sure his dads would read them.

He also had Jennifer and Sammy draw red hearts all over the notes, because he was feeling generous, even the idea was his. 

"You two owe me a favour" He said proudly. He was saving the family, after all.

Half an hour later, Daydee and Dad were walking in the hallway hand in hand.

Jack was sitting on the nurses' counter, waiting. He was so nervous.

His eyes widened when he saw them.

And when Daydee saw him he let him _fly_ another time.

"You made peace!" Jack had never been happier, while he was screaming _Eagle!_ flying into Dad's arms.

Jack squeezed him tightly, putting his hands around his neck.

"Thanks to you, kiddo" Dad said with a wink, and put a hand around Daydee's shoulder, who kissed him on the lips.

All they had to do was saying _I'm sorry._

Jack always made a face when they kissed, but this time he was so happy they did. They weren't sad anymore.

He really had saved the family.

Daydee messed up Jack's hair, smiling.

"Anyway, Jack, it's _sorry,_ not _sory!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I know this isn't exactly what you expected, but I LOVE writing from kids' pov in general, so I had to try with Jack.  
> Please, leave a comment! I really want to know your opinions about this one!
> 
> Anyway, i'm very open to any prompts/ideas or like just chat abt JDox lol, so here's my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jdoxsstuff


	4. Our last words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where the last words your Soul-Mate says to you appear on your wrist after they have said them.  
> (This contains Major Character Death)

"Newbie" Perry whispered.

"Perry, don't talk." JD had his eyes closed, his head resting on Perry's lap. He began to cry silently.

He felt Perry putting a hand through his hair, running his fingers down his cheek, wiping the tears on his thumb. "Look at me"

JD didn't want to. He could not.

"Rhonda, I don't want you to have a rant on your wrist forever. Open youreyes." In other occasions, his voice would have been high and rough. But it was so low that JD almost didn't hear it. 

The man sighed and obeyed, only to see Perry tired, leaning against the back of the bed, blocked by wires connected to more machines than JD remembered.

"You won't die today."

Saying it out loud didn't lighten the weight on his chest.

Perry gave him a small smile. "Newbie, I..."

"No," JD interrupted him, jerking his head up. “No speeches, Perry. Please."

Perry nodded softly. "Fine."

JD rested his forehead on his and closed his eyes again. "I'm not ready. Not yet."

"I know." JD felt him tremble on contact. "I know, kiddo"

JD felt like a selfish monster. Hell, his husband was comforting him while _he_ was the one on the hospital bed. But, at those words, he chuckled. "Not a kid anymore."

Perry gently cupped his face in his hands. JD felt them shaking, so he put his hands on them. They were shaking together, at least.

"You have always been mine." JD heard Perry laugh. "My Newbie kid."

"Those were fantastic last words." JD swallowed hard. "Too bad you're still here"

Perry breathed heavily. "Look at me, JD."

His hands stopped shaking, slipping away from JD's.

And his forehead became cold.

A deafening noise penetrated JD's ears, which suddenly opened his eyes, as if he had been in a horrible dream.

For a few seconds he was only able to look at the machinery attached to the love of his life that illustrated a horizontal line.

Then, with his tail in his eye, he looked at his wrist.

_Look at me, JD._

He had understood.

Perry always understood everything.

He wanted to leave looking JD in the eye, and JD had failed. He hadn't fulfilled his last wish.

He was too weak.

And even then, he failed. He got up from his chair, left the room shaken by the shivers of tears.

But he didn't dare to look at him.

He would have had the reminder of the last disappointment he had given to Perry Cox written on his wrist forever, which was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this one. Deeply sorry.
> 
> PS: My headcanon on this (which I couldn't write, cause I wrote JD's pov) is that Perry read "Too bad you're still here" on his wrist, so he understood that he was about to go (and he had also the proof that JD was his Soul-Mate, but whatever) and he asked JD to look at him. It hurts. I don't know why I wrote this.


	5. My last first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry had walked JD home after their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally love the idea of JD and Perry getting together having sex with each other first, but yesterday I was in the mood for some cringy fluff so... this came out.

"This is the moment when I should thank you?" Perry arched his eyebrows, while JD leaned against the door of his appartament. "Thank me for what?"

JD shook his head with a little smile on his lips. "For the date"

"Oh." Perry seemed nervous. “Haven't been on a first date in ages. Sorry."

"No problem. I've had enough first dates for both of us in the past two years.” JD chuckled.

"I hope this is your last first date, then. You know, first dates are awful" JD noticed a twinkle in Perry's eyes. He was really saying... Oh, dear God.

"Yeah, first dates are awful" He nodded, smirking.

"You're unbelievable" Perry rolled his eyes. "I wasn't assuming anything" Hell, he was assuming a lot of things. That they would last. Forever. And for the first time, JD wasn't scared. He was excited. 

"Anyway, thank you." JD took a step towards him, looking him in the eye. Perry beamed at him. He seemed so happy, when he wasn't costantly worried about patients or stupid interns. JD didn't believe he would ever see him like this. He reached out to fix a curl fallen on Perry's forehead. It was a simple, domestic gesture. To JD, it was like he hadn't do anything else in his life. And yet, it wasn't strange, it wasn't forced. It was natural. JD asked himself if Perry felt like this too. He didn't want that night to end. He wanted to spent the rest of his life fixing the curls on Perry's forehead. After one single date. Jesus. 

"You know, I think I know what comes next." Perry whispered. It took JD a while to realize what he was referring. Right. He thanked him. What comes next? 

_Oh._

"Yeah? Awesome.” JD teased him, while Perry put his hands on his hips.

"Can I kiss you?"

He was waiting for that moment since he had seen Perry for the first time. And he was _asking?_

JD could not hold back the laughter. "Jeez, you weren't kidding when you said you haven't been on a first date in ages"

Perry looked annoyed. "You ruined the atmosphere" JD couldn't feel guilty. He was so... _cute._ And in his thoughts, Perry was hot, handsome, a fantastic doctor and millions of other things, but cute... he didn't know he could be described as cute. His heart melted.

JD hoped this was Perry's last first date, too.

He sighed, seeing that Perry had no reaction. God, if he could hold a grudge. But he was still cute. 

"C'mon. Ask me again."

Perry tightened his grip on his hips a little and pulled the younger man towards him. "Can I kiss you?" He smirked.

JD giggled. "Didn't think you were such a gentleman" He put his hands behind Perry's neck, stroking the back of it with his fingers.

"I am a man full of surprises. You'll see." Perry purred at JD's touch.

"I guess so. Yes, you can kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok maybe Perry is a little OOC but ehy... my heart needed this. 
> 
> I'm very open to any prompts/ideas, so if you have some, this is my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jdoxsstuff  
> Please, leave a comment and a kudos if you want me to continue to post one-shots and you liked this one :)


	6. 5 times Perry wanted to kiss JD + 1 time he did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry pining and talking to himself.  
> JD being a dork as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't updated these days, but I'm writing another fanfiction that I will finish very soon (I wrote 6k+ words already) and I'm sure you'll love it.  
> Anyway, I wanted some fluff so this cute OS came out! I hope you'll like it!

**1.**

"The tests you ordered" Newbie handed him a folder.

Perry raised his eyebrows and took it, rolling his eyes over Mr. White's results. Negative.

Perry heaved a sigh of relief.

"No cancer."

He looked up at Newbie, who smiled at him.

Perry felt his heart warm.

_That's because I'm happy for Mr. White._

"I knew it."

Perry swallowed. There was something weird about the kid, that morning.

Maybe it was really because of the good news he had just received, or maybe he had changed the hair product, or maybe Perry didn't had enough sleep that night, but he felt a urge needing to cup his face and kiss him.

Obviously, he did nothing.

_Because it's one of the stupidest things I've ever thought of._

"Do you want to give him the good news, Amanda?" He said instead, giving him the folder.

He didn't think it was possible, but JD's smile widened even more.

"Sure. Thank you."

Sleep. He had to sleep.

**2.**

He hated New Year's Eve. Like all other holidays.

Newbie and Gandhi _obviously_ loved it.  
So they had decorated the TV room with a few swags and got a bottle of cheap sparkling wine.

Perry had gone to toast just because he hoped the sparkling wine wasn't _that_ bad.

"3 ... 2 ... 1!" The few doctors and nurses on duty shouted in front of the TV.

Newbie turned to Barbie and kissed her on the lips for one, two, three, four, five seconds.  
Not that he was counting.

_I want my sparkling wine, that's all._

Perry wondered if the New Year's kiss had to last so long.

But he also wondered what JD's lips were like. Soft.

He used a lot of cocoa butter, he could bet on it.

"Happy New Year, Dr. Cox," JD said as he filled his glass.

 _Happy New Year, can you please update me on your love life? What was_ that? _Are the two of you together? Again? Or have you read on Vanity Fair that kissing a friend on New Year's Eve brings luck? Is there a section also dedicated to the guy who pretends to hate you but who does it only to have your attention? And also because he hates people in general?_

Perry blinked. "Whatever, Fiona"

The sparkling wine, however, was _that_ bad.

**3.**

Perry entered the on-call room, running a hand over his face in frustration.

He rolled his eyes when he noticed that all the beds were occupied.

JD slept on one of them. Perry looked at him for a few seconds.

It wasn't much different from when he was awake.

_He's not talking. Should be enough for me, right? I always yell at him to shut up._

His lips were half open, and Perry had to resist all his might to touch them to test if they were really as soft as they seemed. Out of pure curiosity. If he could have tested it with his lips, it would have been better.

_It's silly to taste lips with fingers, isn't it?_

"April" he whispered, shaking him.

"Uhm?" JD jumped. "Dr. Cox? What...?"

"Make room or I'll make you sleep on the floor"

**4.**

"Remind me why I came here"

Gandhi and Newbie, completely drunk, laughed out loud.

"You lost your keys," JD said, chanting every word.

_This...this must be witchcraft because it is not possible to be absolutely adorable even after getting drunk with four Apple-Tini._

Perry sighed. He wasn't used to being the sober one.

"It's your turn," Turk said, laughing again.

"Right". JD cleared his throat. "Truth or Dare?"

Perry rolled his eyes. "Truth"

"Would you kiss me?" JD, after speaking, probably realizing only then what he said, put a hand over his mouth. "Oh"

_You got that right, kid. Oh._

Perry unregistered, raised from the couch and closed in JD's room.

"He didn't answer!" Newbie chuckled _softly._

Perry looked at the ceiling and tried to close his eyes.

_Yes._

**5.**

"Dr. Cox, about last night ... "

Perry looked at him in surprise. He thought he didn't remember.

"I'm sorry, I... I was drunk"

Perry tried to hold back a laugh. "Yeah, well, I noticed"  
"I... I didn't mean... I mean... I don't want..." He stammered nervously. "I mean, I _did_ thought about that... but..."

_What?_

"What are you babbling about, Margareth?"

JD shrugged. "I daydream a lot."

 _The little shit_. He couldn't expect Perry to do _nothing_ with that information. He couldn't really expect that after five months of insomnia because of the kid he would not climb to the top of the roof of the hospital and yell _"John Dorian wants to kiss me!"_

It was the most logical thing to do. It didn't matter if Kelso would manage to film the scene and blackmail him for the rest of his life. It was worth it.

Obviously, that would be after kissing him properly. So he could yell _"I kissed John Dorian!"_ , too.

"So everything is all right?" JD's question brought him back to reality. Who daydreamed now?

Perry nodded. "What? Yes. It's all right ”

"Awesome" JD smiled brightly.

"I should go check my patients" he said, giving him his back.

_Hold on a second, did I just reject him?_

He was an idiot.

**+1**

How do you tell someone you would like to kiss him without looking totally desperate?  
But above all, how do you tell someone you would like to kiss him without looking totally desperate when you can't find _that someone_ anywhere?

 _There he is_. He was talking to Carla. But it was not the time to take him back for not doing his job.

Perry whistled. "Ginger!"

JD turned with a terrified expression.

"Since you're already wasting time, what do you think you have a heart-to-heart conversation with me too?"

_Bad choice of words. And tone._

Sarcasm would have been the death of him.

JD was dumbfounded. Perry whistled again and saw him wince.

"Now, Francisca"

He approached him as if he had killed his cat right in front of him.

"Dr. Cox." He saw him taking a sigh. "I told you already. I'm sorry. I don't know if we should continue this... mentoring thing. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable and I can't... you know, joke about it. It's not just a fantasy. I-"

Perry took him by the shoulders and pressed his lips on Newbie's.

The kid stood still for a moment, then he kissed him back.

God, if those lips were soft.

_I knew it. He does use a lot of cocoa butter._

He broke away - too soon, for Perry's sake -, looking at him questioningly.

Still, his eyes were bigger than Perry remembered. And they sparkled as if the cat Perry had killed shortly before had suddenly risen.

He grinned.

"See? You are even prettier when you shut the fu-"

He didn't have time to finish the sentence because JD had pulled him by his lab coat, kissing him with _lust_.

For once, Perry enjoyed being silenced.

There was a roof waiting for him, later.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very open to any prompts/ideas, so if you have some, this is my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jdoxsstuff  
> Please, leave a comment and a kudos if you want me to continue to post one-shots and you liked this one :)


	7. My fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD has a fever.
> 
> (NSFW content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fic back in December, while I had a terrible fever. It was very cringy but got me laughing hard. I immediately send it to a friend of mine who doesn't even watch Scrubs and she loved it.  
> Then, I completely forgot about it and I found it today on my pc. I edited it because it was unreadable and I thought it was a good idea to share it here - I'm sorry that I'm not updating anymore, but I'm really working hard on a new fic since April 2nd and it's almost done, I'm sure you guys will forgive me as soon as you'll read it!  
> It's 10k words long by now, and I didn't even finished it!  
> Anyway, enjoy this one! ^^

"I'm cold"

Doctor Cox rolled his eyes. JD bit his dry lips. He hated showing himself like that, really. Expecially in front of Dr. Cox. But he couldn't do otherwise.

They were supposed to go to a conference together , but the older man's car had left them halfway and they were now chattering due to sub-zero temperatures in late December . 

“We're going to take a room in a motel, Newbie. Tomorrow the mechanic will let us find the car ready and we will be at the conference before you know it.” Cox raised both eyebrows, and took off his gloves , throwing them in his hands . "Wear them"

JD felt his heart pound. He was a doctor and knew perfectly well that it was not scientifically possible, but he could swear that he had moved from his usual position just to prevent him from speaking. He swallowed . The gloves were hot, he put them on and he immediately felt relief.

"Doctor Cox, I-" He tried to say, but was interrupted. "Shut the fuck up, Sharon " Perry of ede a kick to the rear wheel of his Porsche . "Let's go"

"I'm sorry, we only have one double." The motel owner was deeply embarrassed. JD could see Dr. Cox go wild, wrinkle his nose and touch him before crossing his arms over his chest. That was definitely a day to forget. At the same time, and despite the gloves, JD still had chills running across his back.

"It's fine" JD said, in a fit of ... he did n't even know what. He was tired, and he was cold. He just wanted to get under warm blankets, and sleep. With or without Dr. Cox. Although, possibly, _with_ would be the best choice.

Dr Cox gritted his teeth, but when JD offered to pay for both, he pulled out his credit card. “I put you in this mess, Martha. I pay."

Seeing Perry Cox undress in front of him was something JD had only imagined. Okay, _hundreds_ of times , but nothing could equate ... the live version. Although he was no longer that young, he had a sculpted and marked physique: it was all a muscle from head to toe. The abs, the thighs, the pelvis, and those arms, those hands ... Another shiver shook JD's spine, still with his jacket and scarf on, but this time he was convinced the fault wasn't of the cold.

Doctor Cox tilted his head, penetrating him with inquisitive eyes. "Are you okay, Newbie?" JD felt his face on fire. Cox came over, putting a hand on his forehead.

That burning and unexpected contact made him sigh, and only then did he notice that he had held his breath for the past... two, three minutes? His hand was cold, however, JD noticed. Of course, he had given him gloves. He suddenly felt guilty.

"Jesus Christ, JD" murmured Cox. Just him pronouncing his name caused JD to give in to his legs. The doctor took him by the armpits, promptly, and made him sit on the bed. Had he really... grabbed him? Was he having hallucinations? "Kiddo, you have high fever. At least 40. We have to take you to the hospital."

Fever? Of course, how had he not understood?

JD shook his head. "No, please, I'm cold" He whimpered, aware that he was now justified, somehow. He could say anything he wanted and Cox would blame the high fever delusion.

"I want to sleep with you, Perry"

"I know, I know" Cox replied, incredibly understanding and seemingly ignoring the last sentence, taking off his hat and scarf. Being stripped by him was almost better than seeing him undressing. His knuckles had touched JD's neck for a few seconds, and that had caused his heart to skip at least three beats.

"Put yourself under the covers at least, kid. Tomorrow we're going to the nearest hospital, okay?" JD nodded, his head felt heavy.

"That's my boy"

"You know Perry, I have fever" said JD giggling, once they were in bed. Cox turned to him.

"Yeah," he said in a worried tone. "that's why I allow you to call me Perry, tomorrow you will remember nothing about this."

JD was lucid, but he realized he could take advantage of the situation. "Can I tell you a secret? But tomorrow you have to promise not to tell me I told you."

He heard him swallow. "A secret ... about you?" Cox sighed. He had suddenly become tense.

JD nodded. "Not that I don't know all your secrets, idiot, you tell me pretty much anythi-"

"When you talk to me-" JD interrupted him, and for once he managed to silence him. "When you talk to me, you look at me, I feel a fire inside me" JD turned to look at him. He was shocked, his eyes were wide.

"A fire?" He repeated. JD told himself it was still time to pretend to fall asleep. But he had it there, in front of him, and he could tell him everything without consequences. “I always want to kiss you, Perry. You never want to kiss me?"

Dr Cox laughed bitterly. “You are delusional, Sheila. There is no possibility that you are telling the truth." JD came a little closer, and put a hand on the crotch of his pants, feeling him throbbing at his touch. "It's here. I feel it here, the fire." He breathed a hot, sick breath into his face.

"Do you feel the fire, don't you?" Perry was silent for seconds which felt like hours.

"JD," he said, suddenly nervous. His blue eyes shone, and they were so intense that JD thought he would drown himself inside.

"JD, can we talk about it when you no longer have a fever?"

But he had had his answers, answers he never expected. He slung himself on the mentor's lips without even answering him, breaking away immediately. The beard had pinched his cheeks.

Dr. Cox looked at him with an expression that he could not decipher. "I'll have a fever for you, Perry." They were the only words he could say JD before the doctor kissed him roughly, and this time JD had to strain a bit more to kiss him properly: he laced his tongue with his, and JD's hot and bad breath invaded both their mouths.

He could feel his lips burn on his, and Perry's frozen hands trembling on his neck. It was a strange kiss, but it was a kiss, no doubt.

"Tomorrow you'll think this was a dream, Newbie" said Cox with a smile as he came off. But JD was not going to end the night in that way.

"You know, you're beautiful. I never told you that. You drive me crazy. And it wouldn't be the first time I dream of you."

Cox raised both eyebrows. "And what do you dream about, Tiffany?"

“I dream that we have sex. At the hospital. And you call me Doctor Dorian. It's very nice. Sometimes I imagine it in front of you, I imagine that I throw you in a closet and you do... "A tremor. "everything I ask you to."

JD felt a strong hand squeeze his inner thigh. Cox, if he hadn't had a fever, would have jumped on him. "Damn it, kid, are you always so direct to bed?" JD blushed, but hoped he hadn't noticed. "So you're in charge?" He could see he was excited. He licked his lips. "Sure. You take my big cock, Perry , and suck it. Indeed, you beg to suck it."

"You are an asshole, a great asshole, and as soon as this damned fever passes you I will show you who it is that begs" Cox was irritated, but he had tightened his grip on JD's thigh, so much so that he had been forced to spread his legs.

“Warm me up, Perry. I'm cold." He whimpered, and the doctor did not have it repeated twice. He took him by the wrist and pulled JD over him.

"You will have a fever too." JD stood with his head on his chest, and Perry put a hand behind his back, stroking it with his fingers. He narrowed his eyes, enjoying that touch. “But see, Perry, you do everything I ask you to. Always been this way, since we met. You can't deny it. I can't believe it, I drive you crazy, too." He felt Perry's body tremble as he laughed. "Who tells you that you drive me crazy, kiddo?"

JD came down with a hand on the lives of his pants and lowered them.

"What the fuck are you doing, Claris-" He put a hand in his boxers, grabbing his member. "I don't drive you crazy, do I?"

JD stroked his penis blindly , exploring it with his fingers. He heard Cox groan, and smirked at him.

Dr Cox took him by the neck to kiss him, but JD resisted. "I'm sick, Perry. No kisses." The other grunted as JD continued to tease him.

He never thought his five fingers would be enough to have a groaning and needy Cox right under him. "Call me Doctor Dorian," He whispered in his ear, making small circles. with your finger at its end. "Or I can only make you come like this," he paused to take a break. "Percival Ulysses Cox"

The doctor moaned, moving his pelvis towards JD's fingers, while the younger man took the earlobe between his lips. His hot tongue for the fever had to have a nice effect, because Cox moaned again.

"Doctor Dorian," Perry finally whispered, JD noticed his forehead was sweaty.

The younger one could have pretended he hadn't heard, made him suffer a little more, but the adrenaline in his body made him take the cock of the older man at the base, with a firm hold. He began to follow it, slowly at first.

Perry was completely under his control. "God, Newbie, you're so hot" JD smiled mischievously, sinking his face into the hollow of his neck, licking it.

"And if my hand is so hot, Perry, imagine my ass" Doctor Cox had a spasm, kicking the railing at the end of the bed.

"Please, go faster." JD obeyed , he couldn't believe he was really praying to him . He started working on his neck, opening his mouth and leaving him languid and vulgar kisses. He took Cox's neck skin between his teeth and sucked vehemently.

"Doctor Dorian!" Perry screamed completely at the mercy, and JD knew he was coming. He stopped his hand, freeing himself from the strong grip that the older one had on his back and disappeared under the covers. Without delay, he carried the duvet upon his shoulders so that the doctor could see it, and he surrounded the tip of his cock with his lips, making his tongue swirl around.

"JD. John Dorian. Doctor. Oh, god, those lips. You are so fucking hot."

He had a priceless expression, with his head back and his hands clenched into fists clutching the sheets. He went more lunge, incorporating him almost totally, exploring his penis several times, swallowing around it. After a few seconds, the older man's cum invaded his mouth, while Perry issued a hoarse and broken sound that resembled his initials.

When he broke away, he swallowed again, looking him straight in the eyes, licking his lips after that.

Perry couldn't resist him and pulled him by the sweater, throwing it on him. He immediately let his tongue in, JD felt it as he licked the inside of his cheeks, then let his tongue dance with his own. 

It was harsh, JD still had remnants of him in his mouth, and the fever made him feel immensely dirtier.

When they parted, both of them breathless, JD licked the mark he had left earlier on his mentor's neck.

"What were you saying, huh?" Cox didn't know how to answer, JD could read it in his face. He pulled the blanket over his shoulders, while still weighing completely on his body.

"Warm me up, Perry" he whispered, and his hands wrapped around him. JD settled over him, rubbing his nose against his neck.

"Yes," Perry whispered after a while, while he was stroking his hair.

"Yes what?" asked JD confused, who was playing with the hem of his shirt.

"You do drive me crazy, Dorian" he said, then kissed him on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very open to any prompts/ideas, so if you have some, this is my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jdoxsstuff  
> Please, leave a comment and a kudos if you want me to continue to post one-shots and you liked this one :)


End file.
